tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless Freddie
Fearless Freddie is the eleventh episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas brings an old friend to the Skarloey Railway; a grey tank engine called Freddie, though everyone knows him better as "Fearless Freddie". At the Transfer Yards, Sir Handel is delighted to see Freddie and Freddie is pleased to be home. Thomas is quite surprised as he never knew that Freddie and Sir Handel were friends. Sir Handel tells Thomas that Freddie was "the fastest engine in the hills". Then Skarloey and Rheneas rush in, each claiming to be the winner of their race. Freddie had not met Skarloey or Rheneas before and challenges them to a race down the mountain. On his way to the starting line at the summit of the mountain, Freddie is concerned. Due to his age, he cannot rush up the hill like he used to. Soon they start the race and Freddie takes the lead going down the mountain. However, Freddie realises that he is running out of puff quite quickly. Luckily, he remembers the old rocky way which is a short-cut down the mountain. Skarloey and Rheneas do not see Freddie change tracks and carry on down the usual route. Once off his short-cut, Freddie reaches the bottom of the hill. When Skarloey and Rheneas arrive, they challenge Freddie to another race. However, their second race is down the other side of the mountain which is much steeper and Freddie is secretly a little scared. Despite this, they set off. Once again, Freddie races ahead, only to start running out of puff. Then Freddie remembers another alternative route, which is much safer than the usual route. So Freddie reaches the bottom safe and sound. Rheneas, on the other hand, goes too fast and races off the rails and down the mountain side. Skarloey arrives at the bottom of the hill and tells Freddie about Rheneas' derailment. Soon Sir Handel arrives with Mr. Percival who has heard the news. Freddie owns up that he cheated by using the old tracks as short-cuts, but as he knows all the old tracks, they can find Rheneas. So, Freddie leads Skarloey and Sir Handel along another old track to find Rheneas. Freddie pulls Rheneas back to the rails and then leads his friends back home. That evening, Freddie apologises to Skarloey and Rheneas for cheating, but Rheneas wants to know more about the old tracks. Freddie tells Skarloey, Rheneas, and Sir Handel all about the old tracks in the hills. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Freddie * Mr. Percival (does not speak) Locations * Transfer Yards * The Rocky Way * The Cracky Track Trivia * Some of the footage is sped up during the engines' race. Goofs * At one point during the first race, Skarloey and Rheneas are on Freddie's track. * Freddie is heard whistling whilst he's still on the flatbed, but he wasn't in steam at the time. * When Skarloey is yelling "Faster!", he is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks. In other languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * The Complete Tenth Series Gallery File:FearlessFreddietitlecard.png|Title card File:FearlessFreddieKoreanTitleCard.png | Korean title card File:FearlessFreddie1.png|Thomas and Freddie File:FearlessFreddie2.png File:FearlessFreddie3.png File:FearlessFreddie4.png|Thomas, Freddie and Sir Handel File:FearlessFreddie5.png File:FearlessFreddie6.png File:FearlessFreddie7.png File:FearlessFreddie8.png File:FearlessFreddie9.png File:FearlessFreddie10.png File:FearlessFreddie11.png File:FearlessFreddie12.png File:FearlessFreddie13.png File:FearlessFreddie14.png File:FearlessFreddie15.png File:FearlessFreddie16.png File:FearlessFreddie17.png File:FearlessFreddie18.png File:FearlessFreddie19.png File:FearlessFreddie20.png File:FearlessFreddie21.png File:FearlessFreddie22.png File:FearlessFreddie23.png File:FearlessFreddie24.png File:FearlessFreddie25.png File:FearlessFreddie26.png File:FearlessFreddie27.png File:FearlessFreddie28.png File:FearlessFreddie29.png File:FearlessFreddie30.png File:FearlessFreddie31.png File:FearlessFreddie32.png File:FearlessFreddie33.png File:FearlessFreddie34.png File:FearlessFreddie35.png File:FearlessFreddie36.png File:FearlessFreddie37.png File:FearlessFreddie38.png File:FearlessFreddie39.png File:FearlessFreddie40.png File:FearlessFreddie41.png File:FearlessFreddie42.png File:FearlessFreddie43.png File:FearlessFreddie44.png File:FearlessFreddie45.png File:FearlessFreddie46.png File:FearlessFreddie47.png File:FearlessFreddie48.png File:FearlessFreddie49.png File:FearlessFreddie50.png File:FearlessFreddie51.png File:FearlessFreddie52.png File:FearlessFreddie53.png File:FearlessFreddie54.png File:FearlessFreddie55.png File:FearlessFreddie56.png File:FearlessFreddie57.png File:FearlessFreddie58.png File:FearlessFreddie59.png File:FearlessFreddie60.png File:FearlessFreddie61.png File:FearlessFreddie62.png File:FearlessFreddie63.png File:FearlessFreddie64.png|Rheneas derailed File:FearlessFreddie65.png File:FearlessFreddie66.png File:FearlessFreddie67.png File:FearlessFreddie68.png File:FearlessFreddie69.png File:FearlessFreddie70.png File:FearlessFreddie71.png File:FearlessFreddie72.png File:FearlessFreddie73.png File:FearlessFreddie74.png File:FearlessFreddie75.png File:FearlessFreddie76.png File:FearlessFreddie77.png File:FearlessFreddie78.png File:FearlessFreddie79.png File:FearlessFreddie80.png File:FearlessFreddie81.png File:FearlessFreddie82.png File:FearlessFreddie83.png File:FearlessFreddie84.png File:FearlessFreddie85.png File:FearlessFreddie86.png File:FearlessFreddie87.png File:FearlessFreddie88.png File:FearlessFreddie89.png File:FearlessFreddie2.PNG File:FearlessFreddie3.PNG File:FearlessFreddie4.PNG File:FearlessFreddie6.PNG File:FearlessFreddie7.PNG File:FearlessFreddie8.jpg File:FearlessFreddie9.jpg File:FearlessFreddie10.jpg File:FearlessFreddie11.jpg File:FearlessFreddie12.jpg File:FearlessFreddie13.jpg File:FearlessFreddie14.jpg File:FearlessFreddie16.PNG|Deleted scene File:FearlessFreddie65.jpg Episode File:Fearless Freddie - British Narration|UK narration File:Fearless Freddie - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes